Kowai Toki No Nakade
by emmy2991
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou has died, and Inuyasha had a real old girlfriend... Liney. Now, Liney is falling for Inuyasha, and also, they have to find Jueru No Hikari before Naraku gets it.But Inuyasha was only taken for him to keep out of trouble...
1. Chapter 1: Jueru No Hikari

Chapter 1  
Liney smiled as her feet touched the soft grass of Japan. She took a second to breathe in fresh air, which was not the musky sea air for the first time in a few weeks. She hopefully glanced around to see her home or her friends, of whom she hadn't seen for many years since she was captured and dragged off to America.  
Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head, he black hair flapped in the breeze. Her heart beat faster at what she saw… her home was still there, the same place she had left it. She didn't dillydally and stand there all day. Well, who could, seeing your home for the first time in years? She ran towards her home. Her home was a forest, the forest that went by the name of Inuyasha Forest. Now, Liney despised a boy named Inuyasha, along with all her friends, as Inuyasha… he broke Liney's heart, long ago.

Liney scoffed as she remembered the name of the forest, and remembering the name of the dog hanyou. She sniffled.  
_I hope he died while I was gone…_ She thought quietly as she skidded to a halt infront of the forest. She stood for a second, dumfounded, to take it all in. With a confident sigh, she hollered:  
"IT'S ME, LINEY, I'M HOME!" She waited for a few minutes; surely, she saw a white-haired boy come running towards her. She froze in shock at the sight. "I-I-Inu…"  
"Inu?! I'm not Inuyasha!" Yelled the boy. He had dark blue eyes, like two round moons. He also had short, snow-white hair and a long trench coat that flapped in the wind. He stood six feet tall, wearing jeans and a T-shirt.  
"I'm Leokan… remember?"  
Liney shook her head.  
"L-Leo! I'm so sorry about that!" She shrieked. Before the girl could say anymore, he had his arms wrapped around her.  
"Liney, I missed you so much! I thought you were _dead_!" He sobbed. "I'm so sorry I let you go last time!" Liney gave a long-winded sigh after hearing these words.  
"Leokan, it's no-one's fault but those Youkai." She said simply, breaking from his grip.  
"So much has happened since you left. And before you ask, Inuyasha is still alive." He said, he had a deep tone of hatred as he said 'Inuyasha'. Liney was half disappointed and half happy. Inuyasha was going to be a part of her forever, yet she could never forget the horrible things he did to her. She sighed.  
"Good." She said, attempting to sound happy. And of course, Leokan fell for it. "So, what has been happening?"  
"Well…" Explained the Lion Youkai. "It's a long story. I've turned into a Youkai. I'm no longer a Hanyou, I used the Shikon No Tama's Powers."  
Liney looked at him. "Leokan… how come you are still calm, and kind?" She asked.  
Leokan searched his head for an answer.  
"In fact, I have no clue." He truthfully muttered. Liney sighed and punched him in the shoulder jokingly.  
"You _never_ know anything!" She said, before turning around to walk away. After not even 10 seconds when she started walking, a demon, named Talinia, ran after them. Talinia looked a bit nervous.  
"Oh Talinia, what is it now? If it's another one of those sugar thi—"  
"It's not, it's VERY urgent!" Interrupted Talinia.  
"Fine, but this better be good!" Leokan said. Liney's rabbit ear perked to listen, she was still turned around.  
"Remember the Shikon No Tama? Well, it turns out; there is also a Jueru No Hikari! And it is has the exact capabilities of the Shikon No Tama, except it's better to be used for good than bad!" She whispered. Liney turned around.  
"This could be bad… what if Inuyasha gets his hands on it?" She said.  
"Why would he want it?" Asked Talinia, smirking. Liney gritted her teeth.  
"You should know him by now!" She yelled. "He wants to become a Youkai, and Leokan has already used Shikon No Tama for that!"  
Talinia panicked. "I know!"  
Liney looked at her. "Well, let's round up some people and go after it!"

I''m afraid I've told everybody, and they're already teaming up…" She said quietly. But Leokan and Liney were already gone by the time Talinia finished her sentence. Talinia was steaming. "Grrrr!!!!!" She growled, before storming off.  
Liney and Leokan walked through the forest in silence, not saying a word. Liney decided to break the silence after awhile of soundless walking.  
"Who are we going to ask first?" She questioned. Leokan froze.  
"I was thinking…" He said.  
"Thinking what?"  
"That we should bring Inuyasha." He closed his eyes because he knew a smack was coming. Liney slapped him right across the face, so loud that you could hear it on the other side of the forest. "Are you on crack?!" She yelled.  
"No!" He retorted. "I just thought it would be wise if we bring him with us so that we can keep a close eye on him!"  
Liney crossed her arms. She majorly did not like this idea. He did not want to see Inuyasha, or smell him, or even sense his presence. She hated Inuyasha. Inuyasha hated her.  
"Come on Liney, cheer up!" Said Leokan. Liney pouted as they neared the white-haired hanyou, who was sitting in a tree on his own.  
"Inuyasha…" Said Leokan. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he opened one eye.  
"Whaddaya want Leo- Liney?!?" He jumped upon seeing the youkai girl, and fell onto the ground, landing flat on his face. Liney giggled a bit.  
"I guess some things about you never change… like you being a jerk." She said, humorous at first, then mockingly after. Inuyasha let out a growl.  
"Why are you jerks here?!" He growled.  
"Listen, there is a Jewel like the Shikon No Tama." Said Leokan. "It's called the Jueru No Hikari. And we want you to come with us to find it…"  
"That means, I'll finally be able to be a Youkai?" He questioned, a grin spreading across his face. Liney sighed and nodded.  
"Count me in!" Exclaimed Inuyasha, jumping to his feet. He stood beside Liney, though she moved away from him, standing beside Leokan. Inuyasha snarled.  
"Stop Dilly-dallying, and lets go!" Said Leokan. He stopped. "Oh, Inuyasha, could you carry Liney on your back? She can't fly."  
"Just because I'm coming with you dosen't mean I'll be nice, **No!**" He yelled. Liney sighed sadly. _He's changed so much, he's so much ruder…_ She thought.  
"Inuyasha, we won't bring you if you're not kind." Threatened Leokan.  
Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
"Feh, so what?" He mocked. "I can find it on my own!"  
"Do you know where it is?"  
"…No…."  
"Point proven." Said Leokan.  
"And I'm assuming _you_ know where it is?" Asked Inuyasha. Leokan nodded.  
"I do. The isle of Lightened Souls."  
"Where the heck is that?!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
"Like I'd tell you." Scoffed Leokan. Inuyasha bit his lip.  
"Fine." He said finally. Liney smiled when no-one was looking quickly, before clambering onto his back. Inuyasha snarled.   
"You need to lose some weight." He growled. Liney felt a bit bad, but decided to ignore the comment.  
Leokan rolled his eyes before flapping his wings, his feet lifted off the ground as he soared through the air. Inuyasha snarled and ran after him, before jumping into the air. Liney squealed, she was not too fond of heights at all. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What, wench, you scwared of hwights?" He said Mockingly. Liney held on tightly to Inuyasha, ignoring what he said. Inuyasha looked at her, he smiled, he loved seeing her scared…  
Yet it made him feel guilty deep inside for liking to see her upset in anyway. He shook his head, he hated Liney, Liney was an idiot. He turned around and continued flying, looking annoyed…


	2. Chapter 2: Giant Dog Demons?

Hey guys. I'd just like to note that Nyoko isn't my character, she's a friend's character, Meowbark from Tamatalk, in fact, and she let me use her.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha had a smug grin on his face at the fact of seeing Liney scared, but deep down, he felt real guilty. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Leokan was getting ahead of him, he sped up to Leokan, not wanting to seem slow compared to this Youkai. He gave a half-hearted smile, he opened his mouth to say something insulting to him, but he heard something. His ears twitched.

Liney looked down. She, too, had heard large growls and a few terrorized screams and yells. Leokan looked down.

"Hmm…." He said. "Let's go see what it is." Leokan spread his wings out, the wind caught his wings like a Parachute, he flapped every now and then, within time, he was on the ground. Inuyasha and Liney were already on the ground; Inuyasha had thrown Liney off his back. Leokan sighed.

"You're never going to be nice to her, are you?" Leokan questioned. Liney sat on the ground, rubbing her head. Inuyasha looked at her; he felt amusement and… pain.

"Nope." He snarled. Leokan rolled his eyes.

"Have it your way." He said, before helping Liney up. Liney dusted herself off, picking up her knife that she used to defend herself; since she was a Healer, she sniffed.

"I smell better than you, wench." He snarled. "Both Hygienically AND as in being able to sniff things out."

Liney bit her lip at that, she new he was wrong about the first one and right at the second. She sighed.

"Fine, Inuyasha, lead the way." She said sourly. Inuyasha almost flinched. He shook his head, when they weren't looking; and jumped off. Liney easily followed, being a rabbit demon and all, she was as fast as the wind on the planes. She easily matched up to Inuyasha's speed, Leokan was a few paces behind them. Inuyasha stopped.

"I smell a demon." He said.

"You always say that!" Snarled Liney.

"Like you have a better catchphrase, you don't even have one!" He growled, about now you could see a large dog demon in the distance.

"You're too slow!" Yelled Inuyasha, lifting Liney onto his back without hesitation. Liney blinked in surprise, Inuyasha would usually argue like heck. Leokan looked surprised also.

Inuyasha noticed he was lagging, and ran as fast as he could towards the demon. He finally reached it, a boy with Blue hair and wolf ears and tail; who was protecting a girl of the age of 15, she had long brown hair, and brown eyes. Her hair was done in a large Ponytail with green chopsticks, she had cat ears and tail… also a light pink Kimono. The boy wore green Kimono shirt and Pants. "So, who are you bozos?" Asked Inuyasha, rather rudely. Liney slapped him across the face.

"I'm Luke." Announced the boy as he stood up. "And this… she's Nyoko, my friend."

"Hiya!" Said Nyoko. The dog demon roared rather loud, they all covered they're ears, except Nyoko, who was obviously an insane idiot; as she was rolling on the ground.

"So your trying to protect her, Luke-sama?" Asked Liney. Luke gave a quick and silent nod.

The demon was now storming towards them. Inuyasha quickly withdrew Tetsusaiga, which transformed rather quickly. The demon roared.

"Okay, you bastard of a demon, you shouldn't be much of a trouble, since you have no Shikon shards!"  
The demon let out a rather loud growl as it quickly raised one paw and swung it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way with ease, landing on the demon's back. The demon started shaking it's coat, Inuyasha was stronger than that, though. He stayed on, his hands hanging onto the large mutt's fur. The dog yipped as it felt its fur being pulled while attempting to shake off Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned, but the large dog turned his head, and let out a large amount of Flames. Inuyasha ducked as flames came out of it's mouth, causing part of his shirt to burn off. While it was still breathing flames, it took advantage of the time and swiped one claw down Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha winced, and immediately stuck his claw in his back, and drew it out, blood on his claw. "Blades of Blood! (I dunno the Japanese for it!)" He yelled, swiping his claws in midair. Red Blades went flying at the dog, it tried to evade the blades that flew at his neck, but a few of them cut pretty deep. The dog whimpered, before shaking it off. It snatched Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in it's teeth. Inuyasha growled and pulled at the sword, Inuyasha finally got it out of the Dog's mouth.

"This is enough!" He yelled. "Kongousouha!" He aimed his Tetsusaiga at the dog. Sharp diamonds flew at the Dog, piercing its coat many times, in many places, causing the dog to wince.

Inuyasha now had it distracted.

He took his sword and scraped down the dog's side, leaving scratch marks. He inched his way towards the heart of it, readying his sword, about to strike. The dog took quick notice of this and grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his shirt, shaking him vigorously. He swung his head to one side with great force; and let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha flew through the air, crashing through trees; he landed rather hardly, leaving him unconscious.

Liney, upon seeing this, jumped to her feet, her heart racing. Since she knew how to heal pretty well, she wanted to run towards Inuyasha. But something stopped her, which was definitely the Dog demon. Liney bit her lip.

"Maybe if I can get around it somehow…" She said to herself. "But I'm a rabbit, I should be able to outrun it, if I can't, I'm going to be this dog's dinner!" She cracked her knuckles and got her feet ready. She jumped a few times then shot across the clearing, her feet kicked up large clouds of dust. It didn't take her long to see the large dog demon open its large jaws, revealing thousands of Sharp, white teeth. It shot its brown head towards her, small embers, supposedly saliva, dripped like water onto the ground.

Liney kept going, the Dog's head ended up 5 inches away from her back. The dog had one fang stuck in the ground. The dog tugged it's fang out, Liney was out from under the dog right now. She glanced at it. The dog didn't give up on her, though. It bounded straight at her, its red eyes gleaming in the light of the mid-day sun. Liney was getting short of breathe, but if she lagged, she'd be the dog's snack. Liney was almost through the large clearing, the dog chasing after her. She slid into the protection of the trees, out of breath. The dog finally got the message that Liney was too fast, and a waste of time, it grunted and turned around to face the last challenger, Leokan.

Meanwhile, Liney slowly walked through the forest, along the path of the trees that had broken down after Inuyasha was so roughly thrown into them. She finally found Inuyasha after around 14 trees, on top of the last one that had fallen down, with another tree squishing him, as if the trees were giant Dominoes. He twitched.

"Ugh…" Muttered Inuyasha, during his unconsciousness. Liney gave a sigh as she pushed the tree that had fallen on top of him with all her might. The tree didn't as much as budge. She gave a frustrated sigh, she wasn't the most powerful demon around, but she didn't suppose she was /that/ bad. She figured it would be much easier to pull him out. Grabbing his wrists, she pulled at him, once again, as hard as she could. After much pulling, Liney managed to get him out of the tree-and-Inuyasha sandwich. Inuyasha flumped limply onto the ground. Liney kneeled near the Half-Dog Demon, she sniffed him.

"The wounds on his back…" She whispered. She opened her backpack; the one she had when Kagome had died, and took out some wrap. Kagome had died with Kikyou, whom had returned to hell, and had dragged Kagome with her… Kagome wasn't seen, and Liney was trying to help, Kagome had tossed her the knapsack before the ground closed back together, leaving Liney and Inuyasha. Liney had snatched the Knapsack before anyone else could, and some of the supplies were still inside. She and Inuyasha used to date when they were around 13, but that fell apart, when Inuyasha went to Kikyou. Liney gritted her teeth, she didn't want to help Inuyasha... Yes she did.

She gently pulled off his shirt, she looked at him.

"Woah… h-he's gotten so much muscular…" She whispered, running her fingers down Inuyasha's body. "This isn't the time, Liney. Not time to feel your ex-boyfriends muscles…" She mentally slapped herself. She immediately got out the wrap from the bag and wound it around Inuyasha's stomach and his back where his wound was. She gave a long, dreamy sigh as she rubbed her hands across his chest again. It had been almost 5 years since Kagome died… and it had been 5 years since Inuyasha had loved. Thrice had Inuyasha loved, and thrice had it fallen apart.

Maybe Inuyasha will get lucky the fourth?

Inuyasha's amber eyes opened a crack. Liney squealed and immediately stuck her hand behind her back. Inuyasha sat up, blinking his eyes.

"Wha… what happened?" He questioned.

"The demon, remember?" Questioned Liney, being sure to be kind. Inuyasha gave a short grunt. "I can't believe I was wiped out… that's the first time in so long that I have been thrown off like that, I'm losing my touch."

Liney looked at him.

"Inu-kun, you know… I believe in you…" She said. She knew it; she still loved Inuyasha with all her heart. Inuyasha gave a half-hearted grunt.

"Thanks." He said. Liney couldn't believe the single word that came ever-so-rarely out of his mouth. Inuyasha looked up at the sky.

"Let me guess, you're surprised I said that?" He questioned. Liney shook her head.

"No, no…" She objected. "Your welcome."

"But don't expect me to be nice just because I said thanks!" He snarled. "At least when the other's are around." Liney was quite surprised (again) at what Inuyasha just said; he'd never say anything like that… unless…

"What do you mean? It's only Leokan!" She exclaimed.

"Feh." Pouted Inuyasha. "I bet other people would be coming with us sooner or later."

Liney nodded in agreement; as Leokan was known for being friendly, even when they were younger, Leokan would invite anyone who even as so much stumbles upon the game, or conversation they were having.

Inuyasha sighed. "Now what?"

A shadowed figure slipped through the shadows, it's short brown hair dyed in blood; and it's small lion feet pressing footmarks into the ground. She made her way through the dark side of Windnorth mountains, her feet making no noise as she slipped along the dark, earthy ground. She had some wounds and cuts on her; most of them large, with blood running down them like a stream of red wine. Her black tanktop had claw marks all over it, leaving it a bunch of rags. She slipped into a dent in the mountain; she heard a voice greet her:

"Ah, Zoria, did you set the dog demon upon those two?" Questioned a voice. A dim candle lit the cave. Zoria got on one knee.

"Lord Naraku, I had some difficulty, but it has been done. I am guessing that by now they are shreds." She said. Naraku looked at her.

"Dear, no need to call me 'Lord'." He said. "Come closer."

Zoria's eyes winded, she tensed.

Did he just call her dear? Surely, she had known Naraku even when he was Onigumo; and even as small children, they knew eachother, but surely, Naraku wouldn't fall for her. She'd be the last for anyone to fall for.

"Come closer." Repeated Naraku. Zoria dared to get to her feet and tiptoe towards the other hanyou, she kneeled near him again.

"Lo-I mean, Naraku-sama…" She said. Naraku pressed a finger against her lips.

"I see, this demon had injured you greatly, I should not have sent you to set the trap." He said, in his usual cold tone… At least, attempting to sound cold. Naraku had warmth in his voice.

"I shall not send you on anymore quests until you are completely healed." He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the bleeding, torn lion hanyou.

"Naraku." She whispered.

Even the evilest can love, she thought.

Naraku uttered her name, before moving away from the candlelight, towards a bunch of thrown down, old blankets, supposedly where he slept. He set her down carefully. "Remove your shirt, Zoria."

"Gao?" Questioned Zoria.

Surely, it's way too early for us to…!

"Take off your pants, too… I have something for you."

Zoria gulped. She knew Naraku wouldn't harm her even if she didn't, but… she threw off her top and her pants. Naraku hugged her again, his hand, this time, straying to her bottom. Zoria slightly blushed; maybe he had seen Miroku and Sango too much…

He pulled away from their embrace, and handed her a red kimono with some golden swirls.

"Here." He said. Zoria gave a sigh of relief, glad they weren't going to do 'it'.

Zoria pulled the Kimono over her head and stuck her arms through the arm holes, it fit perfectly. She looked up at Naraku, surprised, for the first time, she saw a warm smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" He questioned.

Zoria gave a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love it…" She replied. "As much as I love you."

Naraku wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you also, Zoria…"

Zoria locked her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss; a first for both, in fact… Despite what most say, the evil can fall in love, also.

Naraku happily returned the kiss with equal passion, the two stood there for, god knows how long… maybe even a half hour, just kissing. When they finally broke apart, Naraku traced his head down her neck, to her chest, and back up to her lips, his tongue dragged along her skin the whole way down and back up.

"So this is love?" He asked.

"I guess so." Whispered Zoria.

"I bet you anything Naraku and Zoria set this up." Luke said to Nyoko. Nyoko had a sad look on her face.

"Now I bet the white-haired boy died, just to help us." She sobbed. Luke gave a soft sigh.

"Hey." He said. "Banana pie."

Nyoko smiled at the sudden randomness from Luke.

"Dieing monkey cabbages!" She squealed, hugging her friend. Luke hugged her back friendlily. Nyoko looked over his shoulder, Leokan had his sword, Tiger Blade, through the heart of the demon, which had happened after a quite brutal battle. Leokan wiped his mouth as he felt the demon's flesh disappear, leaving it's bones, steaming behind.

He gave a short grin. "Finally…"

"Excuse me!" Said Nyoko, breaking from Luke's arms. "May I please have your name, and the name of those other two?"

"I'm Leokan." He introduced. "And that girl is Liney, that boy is Inuyasha."

"Is there by any chance that Inuyasha is still alive?" Asked Luke.

"Yes, Inuyasha's a strong demon, he can live through virtually anything… you should see him fighting Naraku."

"Did you say Naraku?" Snarled a voice from behind. Leokan spun around to see Inuyasha, with one hand around Liney's neck, she was helping him towards them. She let him down, even though they had a friendship now, they would not show it around anyone but themselves. Liney did not know why Inuyasha wanted to keep their friendship a secret.

"No-thanks for helping me, Wench." Said Inuyasha. Liney glared at him.

"It was NOT my pleasure!" She yelled. Leokan rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we're after this jewel… called Jueru No Hikari..." Explained Luke. "And we were attacked… just wondering, what're you guys doing out here, towards the Isle Of Lightened Souls?"

"We, too, are after the Jueru No Hikari. Unlike the Shikon No Tama, the Jueru no Hikari can be used to purify, or turn people into Youkais multiple times… until it is destroyed. Again, unlike the Shikon No Tama, it can no endure being smashed into shards, thus forth they would be worthless jewel shards." Said Liney.

"Then… it won't hurt to bring two more people… right?" Asked Liney. Inuyasha scoffed. "Would you like to come with us?"

"SURE!" Replied Nyoko, leaping to her feet. Luke, on the other hand, pondered for a few minutes.

"…..All right."

Yeah, I kinda figure that it's quite odd for Naraku to love a half-lion-hanyou. It's a real plottwister to have the evil in love, it'll be interesting later on. Don't worry, they're in love for a reason. D


End file.
